Magical Love
by hemtec
Summary: do you ever heard about nymphs?Powerful, very beautiful and magical creatures they are..but people anyway.Read this story and see what will happen when an extremely beautiful daughter and the gorgeous son of a nymph enter Hogwarts!LOVE ACTION AND MYSTERY!
1. Default Chapter

ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE, LOVE IS ALL YOU NEED  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you'll recognize here as J.K. Rowling's ideas. Leaving that stupid idea apart I'll leave you with the story.  
  
Okay, first I wanted to make a remark about this story. The first chapter is from a friend of mine that started it, but as she didn't want to continue the story, I'm doing it. The idea is mine anyway, but the characters of this chapter are hers. I really hope you like it, cause is GREAT. And believe me, I did a very big effort on the vocabulary (I have faith in the non-English, speakers because they will understand me). Please give it a try, and as always REVIEW!  
  
Hope you like it, Hemtec...  
  
CHAPTER I  
The nymph's sons!  
  
A fifteen-year-old girl was sitting with her back on a tree gazing up to the sky. She wore a dreamy expression on her face, and a sweet smile started forming on her lips.  
The birds were singing a happy melody, and she seemed to be enjoying it.  
  
"Hey sis!" an amused voice called.  
  
The girl opened her eyes and found herself looking into her brother's amused ones.  
  
"Daydreaming again?" he asked mockingly as he sat next to her.  
  
He seemed of around her same age, a bit older perhaps. She didn't answer and closed her eyes again.  
  
"Hey! Earth to Gladys! Are you in there?" he said teasingly.  
  
Gladys opened her eyes and smiled at her brother.  
  
"Go on, tell me what were you dreaming about." He said. "You know you can't hide anything from me."  
  
Gladys eyes widened with a false surprisement.  
  
"Can't I?" she said teasingly. "Oh, then I think I will keep this to myself..." "What? Oh! Come on! I was just joking." He pleaded.  
  
She laugh at this. She knew her brother so well...  
  
"So...?" he insisted. "Oh! Nothing important..." Gladys said, her eyes shinning." I was just remembering when we came for the first time to this forest with mom and dad. Remember? Mother was so happy! And father? He was radiant to see mother like that... Do you remember how much fun it was? We swam in the lake and climbed the trees... Oh Azrael! How much I miss that time!"  
  
Azrael was now with a sad look on his face.  
  
"Yeah..." he said in the way. "Those were the best days of my life..."  
  
Gladys looked concerned at her brother.  
  
"Sorry Ray... I didn't mean to make you sad..." she said taking his hand sweetly in hers. "It's okay Glad... it's just that I still can't overcome their death so easily." He said. "I don't know how you do..."  
  
Gladys smiled and hugged her brother, he returned the hug.  
  
Gladys's and Azrael's parents had died five years before. They had been killed by a Dark Wizard whose name must not be named, when they refused to join him. Gladys and Azrael knew that he wasn't just trying to induce them to his side, they knew for sure that he had been looking for something... something referred to their mother's clan, the nymphs... but they didn't know what.  
That day they had both returned from their professor's house, and found their parents lifeless bodies lying on the ground.  
That day Gladys lost all her self-control, a strange thing on her. She started crying and shouting in despair. But Azrael had been more practical and had gone to look for help. He had gone straight to Diodoro's house, because he knew that he was a wise man and would know what to do.  
Diodoro had immediately come to their house and had asked questions to the neighbors who were trembling with fear.  
An old lady that had seen and heard everything told him all. She hadn't seen the man's face, he had been wearing a dark cloak, but she had managed to see a dark mark on his arm. The rest Diodoro himself had found it out.  
  
Azrael suddenly broke the hug. He was ashamed of his weakness. It wasn't supposed to be him the one that had to be comforted... he was the man of the house now, he had to be strong.  
  
"You know, Ray?" Gladys said, knowing what her brother was thinking. "Every men has his time of sadness, I don't think that being sad of your parents death makes you less men... I think it's just being human."  
  
Azrael smiled. His sister always said the right words to make him feel better. He looked at her lovingly. He had always loved her soft ways, her twinkling changing eyes, and her sweet smiles. He couldn't imagine life without her sister. She was his best friend and his confidant. They always told everything to each other.  
  
He decide to change the subject.  
  
"Diodoro has told me that is time for us to start school." He said. "He thinks that is right now it's the same thing for us to stay here or anywhere, with the rising of Voldemort. He believes that we should be safer in a magic school, rather than here."  
  
Gladys looked surprised at her brother.  
  
"He really believes that we can be safer in a school than here?" she asked incredulously. He doubt for a moment, before answering.  
  
"Well..." he said innocently. "What are you hiding?" Gladys asked curiously.  
  
Azrael sighted. It was impossible to hide anything  
  
"Okay, okay... that's not totally true." he said and paused, then he went on. "You know that mother was a night nymph, right?" Gladys nodded. "Well... you see, it is certain that you will become one too, and as you know, nymphs are really rare. Well, we are afraid that Voldemort will try to capture you or try to induce you to his side, as he did with mother... so he believes that if he tries to look for you, he will know for sure where to find you."  
  
He paused.  
  
"You haven't answered me yet." She said. "Diodoro has this close friend." He continued. "That is headmaster of Hogwarts- remember that we read about that magic school?- Well this close friend of his owl him this morning telling him that he would be very pleased to have as in Hogwarts... we are to start Hogwarts in two days."  
  
Azrael looked apprehensible at Gladys, knowing that she wouldn't like the idea of starting a magic school.  
  
Gladys just stood silent, her eyes closed. When she opened them, she had tears in them.  
  
"Ray...?" she said trying to contain her tears. "Is it really necessary to leave this place? I mean... I'll really miss this place..." "I know, Glad." He said. "But you will be safer having Albus Dumbledore to look after you."  
  
Suddenly Gladys expression changed to a happy one.  
  
"Dumbledore?" she repeated. "Isn't him the nice old man with those beautiful blue eyes that came to our mother and father's funeral? Wasn't he the one that talked in the funeral?"  
  
Azrael started remembering. Yes. Dumbledore had talked on their parent's funeral. He seemed to have known them very well. He had cried with them their death and had comforted them both. Yes, he remembered.  
  
"You are right, Glad." He said. "It was him the one of the speech." "Well."Gladys said happily. "If I'm going to be able to see him again, I'll go to Hogwarts, no matter what."  
  
Azrael was surprised of Gladys sudden happiness. He smiled. Well, he didn't care, as long as he saw her happy.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" he said recovering his teasing tone."Let's race to the house." "Would you help me...?" Gladys asked sweetly, too sweetly... dangerously sweetly.  
  
Azrael didn't realize that. He handed his hand, Gladys took it, and, as she stood up she pushed him gently and he fall to the ground.  
He didn't fall too hard.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!" he shouted to Gladys as she ran and laughed. "Nothing is fair in life." She said laughing. "You'll pay for this." He said, and started running after her.  
  
He soon catch up with her and started tickling her. They were both laughing their heads off.  
  
Not too far from there, an old man of white beard and intelligent dark eyes was watching them laugh.  
The old man smiled. They were both so innocent. They made a nice picture. A tall, well formed boy of golden hair that shone in the sun, that looked happily with his deep blue eyes at a slim and slender girl of long straight black hair, whose sweet changing eyes- that were emerald green in that moment- were twinkling happily.  
At first sight they didn't look alike at all. They had very different colors. While Gladys skin was... not pale, but "rosy", Azrael's was moray, and the fact that one was blond, and the other one dark haired.  
Diodoro chuckled. They could easily pass, for the sun's and night's, beautiful son and daughter.  
Today he was with a very good humor, strange in him, he was usually serious looking and didn't smile too often. Only his two good pupils could make him smile more, and Dumbledore himself too.  
Azrael was the first to arrive where Diodoro was standing.  
  
"JA! I won!" he shouted triumphantly.  
  
Gladys arrived seconds later. Her cheeks were red from running.  
  
"Not fair at all!" she said. "Nothing is fair in life." Azrael teased. "Isn't it?"  
  
She just laughed.  
  
"Well, well, I think you are old enough to be raising like children." He said not meaning it really. "I'll never be old enough for raising." Azrael said passionately.  
  
Diodoro shook his head. He knew his pupil very well. Both of them. Azrael took everything as jokes and was most of the time teasing his sister or trying to be smart at him. He always surprised him with his mood. He could pass from the biggest happiness, to the biggest seriousness, and suddenly he surprised him again with the passion he put in everything.  
Gladys... Gladys was loyal to her name. She was full of happiness and sweetness. She was intelligent and comprehensive, but still very sensible. She was everything that Diodoro thought a women should have, not to mention that she was extremely beautiful.  
Both of them had inherited their mother's nymph beauty. They were beautiful beyond words. Diodoro knew that this would also bring them problems. Some humans envied beauty.  
  
"Diodoro?" Azrael said, waking him out of his thoughts. "When are we going to buy our school supplies?" "Don't worry about that, I've already bought it for you." He said.  
  
Azrael's mouth fall open.  
  
"B-but you didn't know if we had decided to go!" he said. "I knew that you'd go one way or another." He said.  
  
Azrael frowned, and muttered something about how people sometimes thought they knew it all.  
Gladys had to suppress a giggle.  
Diodoro continued.  
  
"Still, you have to buy your wand, wizards can't do wandless magic as you do. Use my stick as a portkey and come back as soon as possible."  
  
Azrael nodded.  
  
"Take care of your sister and try to avoid uncomfortable questions."  
  
Azrael nodded again, and waited for Gladys that had gone into the house to look for the stick.  
She came back and Diodoro put some spells in it. "It will take you to Mr. Olivander's shop of wands." Diodoro continued. "Don't stay fuelling around." "Of course not 'maestro'" (NA: 'maestro' = teacher in Spanish). Azrael said mockingly, then he turned to Gladys. "Ready?" "Yep." She said. "At the count of three. One... two... THREE!"  
  
Both, Gladys and Azrael, touched the stick and vanished from Diodoro's sight.  
He stood looking at the spot were they had been standing, and shook his head. "This kids will never change", he thought, but added, "that's why I love them, no?". He chuckled and went into the house.  
  
Gladys suddenly found herself in a dark room, full of long wooden boxes. She looked around trying to found Azrael. He was no where to be seen. She didn't desperate, she was used of her brother making jokes at her.  
  
"Mr. Ollivander?" she called. "Is anyone here?"  
  
She felt a hand get hold of her arm and jumped back. She turned and found herself looking at an old kind looking man.  
  
"Pardon me from frightening you. "He said. "Were you looking for me?" "Yes." Gladys said. "I and my brother came to buy a wand." "Of course. "he said. "If not you wouldn't be here."  
  
Gladys smiled at the old man. Azrael suddenly came into the store caring a bag.  
  
"Hey Glad." He said grinning. "Sorry I left, I went to buy some... stuff."  
  
He grinned widened mischievously. Suddenly he repaired in Mr. Ollivander.  
  
"You must be Mr. Ollivander, right?" he said.  
  
Mr. Ollivander nodded.  
  
"Let's get started." He said, and turned to Gladys. "What's your wand hand?" "Er... both." She said shyly. "Then extend both hands. That's it." He started measuring her with a magic tape measure.  
  
He made Azrael do the same. He also extended both arms.  
Mr. Ollivander looked surprised.  
  
"Are you brother and sister?" he asked, and seeing them nod, said. "I woudn't have guessed."  
  
Gladys smiled.  
  
"Well, that's it." He said, and the tape measure fall to the ground. "Miss..." "Gladys. Gladys Bright." She answered. "Well Miss Bright, try this one. Wooden hay and dragon heart fibres. Ten inches. Nice and flexible. Give it a wave."  
  
Gladys waved it and he took it immediately.  
  
"Now you try it Mr. Bright." He said and handed it to Azrael.  
  
Azrael waved it and blue and golden sparkles came out of it. Mr. Ollivander looked very excited.  
  
"Impressive. Very impressive." He said, and seeing Azrael's questioning look, explained. "I have very few wands with dragon heart fibres. They are very rare, they only chose those with pure hearts and intelligent minds."  
  
Azrael was very proud of this, but tried to hide it. Gladys anyway noticed it and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, try this one. Acre and phoenix feather. Nine inches. Very flexible."  
  
The instant Gladys put a finger on it, he took it. She tried several more wands. Nothing. She was starting to get bored, but Mr. Ollivander was more excited as the pile of wands grew. He suddenly was curious.  
  
"Mrs. Bright, mind the question, but tell me..." he started. "was or are any of your parents, grandfather o grandmother a magical creature? I mean, not a which nor a wizard, but elf, vela, etc.?"  
  
She instantaneously looked at Azrael that gulped. Then shrugged and nodded.  
  
"Um... my mother was a night nymph..." she quietly said. "Please do keep the secret, nor Diodoro nor Dumbledore want people to know."  
  
Mr. Ollivander eyes widened. He was even more excited.  
  
"I should have guessed!" he cried. "You both have the beauty and the elegancy of a nymph!"  
  
They both blushed. Gladys looked at the floor.  
  
"I think..." he said, more talking to himself than to her. "... that I have the perfect wand for you Mrs. Bright..."  
  
He went to the window, and took a silver box.  
  
"This wand is one of a kind." He said. "It's being ages since I made it, and it's really a strange combination. Fairy powder, phoenix feather and unicorn hair. A very powerful wand."  
  
She took the wand and felt a warm feeling in her fingers. Violet and green sparkles came out of the wand as she waved it.  
  
"Ah! Excellent." He said. "That would be... fourteen sickles".  
  
Azrael handed him the money, and once they said goodbye, left the store.  
They decided to go to Madam Malkin's Robes for every occasion. They were sure that Diodoro hadn't bought them. Madam Malkin was a sympathetic looking woman. She asked them in what could she help them, and they said that they were looking for Hogwarts's robes. She looked strangely at them.  
  
"But, you are not first years, are you?" she asked curiously more looking at Azrael than Gladys. "No". Gladys said laughing. "We are transferring this year. I am starting 5th, and he is starting 6th." "I see..." she said.  
  
They bought the school robes. Azrael glanced at the school list.  
  
"Here it says that 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th year students are obliged to buy dress robes." He said. "Sounds like there are going to be some Balls at Hogwarts". Gladys said apprehensible.  
  
She didn't like parties. Balls less. She had gone at one the year before, and hadn't liked it. Everyone staring at her like she was some kind of freak, and nobody had asked her to dance, except her brother of course.  
What Gladys didn't know, was that most of the boys were intimidated of her beauty and didn't dare to even talk to her.  
Azrael knew this. It was very amusing to him, he thought it stupid, but didn't tell it to his sister because he knew she wouldn't believe him and would feel deeply offended. He liked that of her. She didn't seem to take notice of her beauty and was very simple.  
  
"Oh!". Madam Malkin said delighted. "You... boy, try this blue one, it will match wonderfully with your eyes, and you..." she seemed to study her for a moment. "I have the perfect dress robe for you."  
  
She looked between some dress robes, and finally took a black one with silver reflects.  
Gladys examined it carefully.  
  
"It's beautiful, but..." she said. "Both shoulders are missing..."  
  
Madam Malkin laughed happily.  
  
It's not missing, the dress is like that". She explained, still laughing. "It's without shoulders, go on. Try it on. It will adjust perfectly to your figure."  
  
She doubt for a moment, but finally agree to try it, as Madam Malkin pleaded.  
She conduced Gladys to a dressing room full of mirrors, and left her there to try the dress on. Before closing the door behind her, she said that she wanted to see her before she took it off.  
Gladys took off her jeans and green t- shirt. She put on the dress and felt how it adjust perfectly to her curves, as Madam M. had said it would. The dress was really beautiful. Gladys looked at herself in the mirror and was surprised of what she saw. She looked so... different.  
  
"Are you done?" Madam Malkin was waiting for her with Azrael.  
  
Gladys opened the door, and went where Madam Malkin was waiting for her with Azrael.  
He whistled.  
  
"Wow!" he managed to say grinning. "You look gorgeous!" Madam Malkin said.  
  
Gladys blushed.  
  
"So..." she said "Are you taking it?" "Um... I don't know, how much is it?" she asked doubtfully. "Present from the house!" she said, and added seeing that Gladys was about to complain. "Only if you, no, both of you, come to visit me every time you come to Diagon Alley!"  
  
Gladys smiled.  
  
"That's a promise!" she said, still smiling, as she was used to do.  
  
She took off her dress and paid the other school robes. They left Madam Malkin after promising again to go to visit her.  
  
"We better get going or Diodoro will kill someone". Azrael said. "And it's not you I'm talking about".  
  
They laughed and took out the stick. They touched it at the same time and disappeared.  
  
A/N: Well? My first one! I really like it!! Sorry but I'm think I'm really falling in love with Azrael! Jaaj he's great!!... Okay leaving my stupidities apart I just wanted to say that this story is more difficult than the other to write, so it will take me longer... that's because of two things: I really don't have a plot for it yet, although I have some good ideas. It's better in the way of "writing" if you let me tell you.  
  
Okay, but that doesn't mean that you will not read the other fic, that personally I love it!... So give it a try too... and for the mean time, as ever, READ AND REVIEW! Loves Hemtec... 


	2. hogwarts!

N/A: I'm reapiting this for the last time. Everything you'll recognize as J.K Rowling's things, is obviously hers. Now, this goes for ALL the upcoming chapters. Understood? That's better. Ah! And for the rest, it's all mine.

Loves

[[HEMTEC]]

And for my TWO WONDERFULL REVIEWERS, here's your answer.

Carromato: I'm sure that you don't have to write about your story here, everyone will read it anyway, it's wonderful! … Anyway, thanks for the review! Keep on R/R! and of course writing your story too!... suerte!!

Emtec: hey don't you have imagination to create your own nickname? LOL… Sabes que te quiero belu!!!... Anyway your story is great too! Keep R/R as I'm going to with your story!... tkmm nena!!grasiass

CHAPTER 2

"Ray!" Gladys whispered to her sleeping brother. "Ray, wake up!"

Azrael turned in his bed.

"Ow! Come on!" she whispered a bit louder. "We are going to be late!"

         Two days had passed. They had seemed really fast to Gladys, but for Azrael they had been really slow. He was longing to go to Hogwarts, while for Gladys it was just the same.

         Azrael opened his eyes, looked at his sister and closed them again. Gladys grinned at this.

"Aww… the big baby has to get a kiss like, sleeping beauty…" she teased. "Well, I won't make him wait!"

         She leaned and kiss him on the forehead. He immediately opened his eyes and grinned sleepily. He sat on his bed and yawned openly.

"What time is it?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Half pass ten, you have less than half an hour to dress up and grab something quick to eat." Gladys said slightly amused.

         Azrael jumped off his bed and put on some lose trouser (he slept on his boxers and didn't mind Gladys seeing) and a blue t-shirt.

"I'm going to miss our simple white togas and sandals" he said as he put on his new sport shoes.

"Yeah, me too". Gladys agreed.

         The place were they lived with Diodoro was surrounded with Greek and Roman people that had gone to live in England. They were very traditional and refused to change their togas for modern clothes. That place was unknown for most of the people in England. Gladys's and Azrael's parents had decided to live there because Iris, their mother, felt more "at- home" among that people than among the English people, due to the fact that the first nymphs were born in Greece and had kept that traditions, among them, the custom of wearing togas and sandals.

         Iris had felt uncomfortable among the English wizards and witches that had always treated her like someone to admire or fear. That was the exact reason why Diodoro and Dumbledore didn't want them to tell about their nymph part.

         They both went to the kitchen and eat some breakfast. Diodoro joined them minutes after.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll never be." Azrael said mockingly.

Diodoro rolled his eyes.

"Okay, hold on to your trunks and to me" he said extending his hand for his pupils to hold them. "Don't let go my hand for anything in the world. We'll be in platform 9 ¾ in no time. _Locomotore multiple!_"

         They found themselves passing big green farms and houses, they suddenly saw an arcade with the word platform 9 ¾.

"_Locomotore Finite!"_ Diodoro shouted and they stopped in the platform.

         Many heads turned looking curiously at them.

"What are you looking at?" Diodoro said brusquely.

         The heads turned, rapidly looked another way.

         Gladys grinned. She always loved Diodoro, but over everything if he was in that mood. He knew how to answer quickly to everything, everyone and everywhere.

"Okay, now come here you two!" he said hugging them both. "I'm going to miss you, write soon, okay?"

"We will Diodoro, don't worry." Gladys assured.

Azrael nodded from behind.

"And you take care of your sister, never let her down."

"I won't." Azrael said smiling and hugging Diodoro for a last time. He entered an empty compartment.

"And you lady, keep an eye on that one." Diodoro warned her laughing.

"Better both!" she replied. And with a last kiss on the cheek she followed Azrael. "Take care of you Diodoro!" she shouted as the train took off.

"Those two are going to have a very exciting year…" he said to himself seeing the train disappear in the thick fog of the morning.

         Azrael and Gladys had a perfect trip. Nobody bother them. And the only time their compartment door opened was when the carriage woman asked if they wanted something to eat.

         Gladys didn't really want the trip to end. Because that meant they'll have to face the whole school. And that was not nice… for her.

         On the other side, Azrael was eager to arrive. He dreamed the moment he will be sorted on his house. But, on the other hand, he didn't want it at all. Because that meant that maybe… just maybe… he'll be separated from his sister. Although there was always a possibility that they may be together…

"First years please! First years! Over here, come!" a tall, well… indeed very tall man was shouting from the middle of the crowd of students.

"Hey Sis, take a look on that man over there." Azrael pointed at him.

"Oh my! He must be twice my size or more!"

"But… do you think he is…?"

"No, that's impossible. Giants are enormous. Besides, they are too brute, can hardly talk and they are very dangerous."

"Yeah… you're right as always… anyway, why would have Dumbledore wanted a giant here. It's crazy!" he pointed out as they made their way into an empty carriage.

         Minutes later they were standing outside facing their new school.

"Home, sweet home!" a girl, rather small, shouted happily by their side.

         A sultry look was plastered on her face. Her dark brown eyes shone at the dull light that came from the candles on the entrance of the castle. Her deep raven hair emphasized her delicate face features. She was a little bit skinny, but not too much.

         She immediately made them remember of Iris. She got the same loable look.

         She seemed to be a garrulous person. A dreamy one too. And that suit her perfectly.

"Hi." She said taking them by surprise. "You are new, aren't you?"

"Er… yes, I'm Azrael and she's Gladys."

"A pleasure, my name is Zelema, Zelema Wilde. Personally I believe it's horrible. So better if you call me Zel. I'm in fifth. Gryffindor." She said quickly.

Azrael had to suppress a big laugh when she finished. And Gladys, seeing it, distracted the girl.

"Well… we don't have a house yet, but I'm in fifth also and he's in sixth. I prefer Gryffindor, although Raevenclaw will be okay too."

"No, that's where all the smartest ones are. Anyway is your choice not mine."

"Yeah… Wait, Azrael do you know where were we supposed to go?"

"Oh! We are late! And I don't even know where this place is!" he jumped as he carefully watched his clock.

"Where do you have to go? I'll help you" the girl offered.

"Please, is… wait a minute that I remember the name..." Azrael thought. "Yes! It was… something with… M… Mc. … Mc. Gonagall's classroom! That's it!" he said making the other two laugh.

"Okay, follow me." Zel asked them as they entered the castle.

         She took them through lots of corridors, but finally they reached the place.

"Here it is good luck! See you there!" Zel waved and disappeared.

"She was…" Azrael started.

"Special" his sister finished for him.

         And saying that they entered the classroom where Mc. Gonagall herself and all the scared first years were waiting for them. 

N/A: So? My second chapter? What do you think? ... It wasn't the GREAT thing, but I like it… That's my opinion… hey I hate to say this, but I don't like to write if no one's reading… anyway… I'd like to change the title… if you have any idea just let me know…

Okay

Loves

HEMTEC…


End file.
